Final Edtasy
by scarf
Summary: rated for mild language and certain situations most might not find suitable for people under the age of 13. Takes place in the final fantasy XX-2 areas, so if you have not played those please read at the risk of being confused.
1. The dream, the IDT, and the tackle

I hope you enjoy reading this fanfiction as I did when writing it.

Final Edtasy

We start our adventure in Peach Creek, year 2093, at Eddy's house.

Old Eddy, Ed, and Edd (Double D) are laughing their heads off, wrinkles showing everywhere when all of a sudden old Eddy's chair falls back and he bashes his head. Eddy then sits up, in his bed, breathing heavily and in his mirror he sees he is back to his normal age of 14. Eddy not completely convinced it's not just another memory/story thing, he gives himself a knuckle sandwich right in the jaw. He then groans, smiling however, "Yep this isn't a memory thing."

"Eddy why did you just punch yourself," questions Double D who was sitting on the edge of Eddy's bed and Ed was on to the disco ball above, away from the bar of soap Eddy left on the floor that morning.

"No reason, Double D," answers Eddy as he walks over to the "Scary, evil," soap and kicks it clear into the hall where it ricochets off of a table leg and into the bathroom where it slides up the wall and into it's proper place.

"Eddy, I had no idea you had such soccer prowess," squeals Double D as he runs over to Ed who just fell with the disco ball, shattering it a bit.

"It's called Blitzball," says Eddy yawning.

Double D with a rather perplexed look on his face questions, to Eddy, "Blitzball?"

"Sorry did I say Blitzball, I mean to say…um…Splitsball," says Eddy as he does the splits to convince his friends.

"O.K." answers Double D not entirely convinced.

"I can do the splits Sarah showed me how Yesterday," says Ed as he picks up the semi-shattered disco ball, tucks it under his armpit and bashes into Double D with his other shoulder sending him through the wall, into Eddy's fence where he bounces off and down Eddy's chimney.

Double D then comes in, softly rubbing his back, and says to Ed, "That is not the splits Ed that is a tackle, ow."

Ed simply smiling past his small ears says, "Your welcome."

Eddy rudely interrupts, 'As soon as your done talking this out, let's go scamming."

Some hours later, it is dark out and the Eds are in the lane.

"Eddy nobody is going to fall for this charade again, especially at this hour," says Double D in his calm mannered tone.

Ed is smiling as he sits at the bottom of the moat wearing the pool toy Jimmy had left in his back yard.

"Well, Mr. Perfecto, why don't you think of something," retorts Eddy as rudely as humanly possible to Double D.

"Well as a matter fact I did, Eddy," answers Double D striving to hold back his temper. Double D then walks over to a curtain next to the fence and pulls it off revealing an…an…elevator!

"An elevator, what are we supposed to do with this hunk of junk," screams Eddy as he thrusts his feet on Double D's shirt and grasps his collar in a strangling manner.

"Well Eddy, if you would let me explain you will get a much money as you want," responds Double D as he places the featherweight Eddy on Ed who just rose out of the moat. "This elevator is actually an inter-dimensional transport, the kids pay us, we send them to a dimension of their choosing, we don't pull the back and you get to keep your money," finishes Double D as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"I have a better plan, we go to a dimension made of cash and take a lot back," says Eddy as he yanks his friends into the I.D.T.

"Well, I did need to test it so what the heck," says Double D as he plots the course for dimensions cah.

As the door closes Kevin rides up and bashes the external controls with a bat and yells, "DORKS!" The machine was no longer set for dimension cah but was set for dimension )!. (It is not something censored it is just the symbols above those letters.)

The computer had started the count down, "5…4…3…2…1!" Then the Eds feel a strange sensation as their bodies are separated molecule by molecule for transportation.

A second later, their molecules reform and they look different more like real human anatomy. (You'll hear more about their looks in the next chapter.)

Eddy looks out the door and sees not money but a dock with ocean on the other side of the elevator, a huge building like a coliseum on the island the dock was connected to. Eddy then gets on his knees, looks down, and whimpers, "It just can't be," he then looks up with weird tears of joy in his eyes and screams, "I'm back on Spira!"

Please review my fanfiction and yes I accept unsigned reviews.


	2. The promised information

I am unhappy about that I didn't get any reviews but oh well. Ed walks in and says, "I love chocobos, and I am so well drawn," he finishes looking at his new hands. This chapter will be told by the I.T.D. I.T.D. here thank you all who are reading this chapter in this chapter we will go on about the Ed's new looks.

First we shall start with Ed.

Name: Ed Blankowski

Height: 10'1"

Clothing style: Lime green tank top, long purple shorts left leg is shorter than the other with the picture of a snake on it, and deep blue sandals.

Physical features: Short brown hair in bangs, deep red eyes, usually has on a kind (do not comprehend this) smile, light colored skin.

Now to Edd

Name: Edd Intelligentis

Height: 9'3"

Clothing style: long flowing red shirt with a purple knights helmet on the back, long purple pants, deep black sneakers, a dark snow cap.

Physical features: Black hair can only see 1 long bang that covers his left eyebrow, deep blue eyes, expresses a wide range of emotions (still do not understand these things).

On to Eddy/Eddiky

Name: Eddy Scamitose/ Eddiky Cantris

Height: 7'11"

Clothing style: Yellow T-shirt with a green collar turned up, long blue jeans, brown boots.

Physical features: Dark blonde spiky hair, light green eyes.

Secret: Is truly from the world of Spira, parents in Peach Creek are adoptive, his name was changed being as Eddiky sounded like an odd name, his brother is the only blood son of his adoptive parents. No more information has been given to us at this time.

Now back to Scarf with the weather…

Don't listen to the I.T.D. it's just gotten it's emotion chip installed by just I mean just this second.

Now please review, I'm begging here! Oh and I love pineapples. I tried to do something like Ed with chickens/chocobos.


	3. An old friend, the truth, and goodbye Ge...

A big shout out to EdFan MH and Star Ninja, I love you dudes or dudettes whatever, well on to the fanfiction…

"Excuse me Eddy did you just say, 'back on Spira," asks Double D worriedly, with his flowing red shirt being brushed in the wind.

"Did I just say back on Spira I mean to say…um…well…" responds Eddy fumbling for an answer. Double D simply glared out of his deep blue eyes. Eddy turning away from his friends says, "Alright, the truth is I'm not from Peach Creek, I'm not even from Earth, as a matter of fact, I'm not even from that dimension, I only acted the way I did there too hide what I'm really like. Man that was a mouthful."

"Eddy what are you talking about I mean your parents are," says Double D finishing because of his loss of words, and Eddy's interruption.

Eddy takes a deep breath and explains, "They're just adoptive, I'm really from Spira my mother was a black mage who was very serious but kind, my (real) dad was a great Blitzball player but because of the recent renewal of Blitzball, the main sport on Spira, I never really got to know him." (If you played FFX these are not Lulu and Wakka they are two OC's named Ebony, and Gotai, this fanfiction takes place a millennium after the FFX/FFX-2 games) Eddy then just sighs from the memory of his real parents.

"Yoh, Eddiky, nice to see you dude," says a tall black0haired teen, wearing red shorts that were cut off at the knee a blood-red shirt and underneath his arm was a spiky beach ball, namely a Blitzball.

Double D then questions to the tall boy, "Who is Eddiky, and who are you?"

The boy then says, "He's Eddiky and I'm Maxter." He then points to Eddy and asks, "Now who are you may I ask?"

"I am Double D and this is Ed," answers Double D in his politest voice as possible introducing himself and Ed who just walked behind him holding onto a tray of toasted butterbiscuits (I intentionally spelled it like this for reasons I do not wish to disclose,) and gravy he got from a lady on a nearby boat in exchange for Genghis his more than lucky fishy.

"Gravy and toasted butterbiscuits guys," yells Ed as he holds out the tray of food.

"Well, Eddiky, is there anything else you've been neglecting to tell us, your best friends," asks Double D sternly.

"Best friends? Well then we should all be best friends since me and Eddiky are best buds and the friend of my friend is my friend was once said by a wise man," says Maxter with a wide shiny-toothed grin on his face. "Oh, I should alert the team," adds Maxter pulling a small blue sphere from his pocket. He then says into it, "Guys, ready for pick up and I've got friends."

Then out of the sky comes a huge airship, much like the Celsius except it is blue. It then opens up a door in the bottom like a ramp and scoops them up into it.

End chapter

Hope you enjoyed this, and just a heads up your going to be a bit surprised with the next few chapters.


	4. Welcome to the Breaker

Still no word from my reviewers. (Scarf puts on a huge black cloak that covers his face) I am Death bringer of Chaos! Hahaha!

(A boy smaller than scarf pops up) Hello I am Headband Scarf's little brother he apparently seems to be in one of his moods but it should go down in a while, but now to the fanfiction.

A small boy wearing an aviator's cap, a mouth mask and goggles on his head comes into the guy's vision. He is wearing a brown and purple robe made of a leathery furry substance. He then says to our heroes, "Glad to see your back, Eddiky, I still haven't worked out the kinks in the garment grid and we were just on our way to pick up Enrique."

"Sounds like today's been rather slow," responds Eddiky sarcastically. He then feels in his pockets for something and pulls it out, showing it to be a orange sphere with a blue ring with a pointed edge swirling around on it. "Seems no sphere activity at the moment," adds Eddiky as he puts it back into his pocket.

"Excuse me but can someone please tell me what in this whole freaking world is going on here," interrupts Double D screaming at the top of his lungs (sorry if that was offensive but I told you in the summary to beware of mild language).

"Sorry to be so rude I am Sinlou, the chief technological expert on this team of sphere hunters, we are known as the Spherebreakers," responds Sinlou ending in a short little bow, then again for him it would be big.

"Yoh, qw lew looexgubf Enrique's oauruib," screams somebody from the room in front (listen to find out what he said look for the LETTER to the right of the one I input to understand my Al-Behd.)

"We're coming Abrax," screams Maxter as he runs towards the door to the next room.

"If you will excuse us," asks Sinlou politely as he enters the next room as well.

"Arlbs vlxj," screams the guy named Abrax in front. Our heroes simply stand there, all but Eddiky who steps to the back.

"HE SAID STEP BACK," yells Maxter from up front, and the others quickly do as Eddiky.

The hatch then opens up and in comes a pile of what looks to be guns, spears, rods, gears, and other junk.

"Seems like Enrique got some haul," says Eddiky squished between the wall and the junk.

"Oh, Eddiky is that you, sorry I'll pick that up," responds a kind bubbly female voice from the others side. Then all of a sudden just one girl pulls all the junk away at once and in one neat pile. The girl had dirty blonde hair, brown shirts and a yellow bikini top, her eyes were red like rubies (yes I based her off of Rikku but her name is Enrique so you can't sue me,) and Double D simply watched in total awe of her as she put the junk down at once against a wall.

"Enrique, how many times have I told you not to bring in such a huge haul, leave some of it in storage," screams Maxter furiously.

"Qglr'a rgw swlk," responds Enrique in the same language as Abrax.

"Oh, I don't know how about that you could've crushed somebody," screams Maxter causing Eddy to shake in his shoes.

"Oh, so it seems we have some guests," says Enrique changing the subject unknowingly.

"Yeah, these are Ed, and Double D," explains Maxter pointing to both of them in turn.

"Well how about I give them the tour of the Breaker," asks Enrique kindly and Maxter simply nods in agreement and shrugs.

A while later in Enrique's room.

"Welcome to my room," says Enrique as she waves a hand across her room, which is very stuffed with all of the stuff she buys.

"Excuse me but that language you and Abrax speak in, what is it called," asks Double D trying to be polite and hiding his blushed cheeks.

"Oh that, it's called Al-Behd," answers Enrique putting her hands on her hips.

"Al-Behd, my grandfather spoke in a language called that all of the time he barely spoke in any thing but Al-Behd," responds Double D as he strokes his chin wondering. He then takes a look at a strange, broken robot in the corner, at least he thinks it's a corner, and asks, "What is that?"

"Oh, that is a machina I bought it off of some weird guy at a bizarre, why are you interested in it," asks Enrique curiously.

Double D walked over to the machina and examined it. It had legs bent backwards like a birds, it's torso looked like a ribcage covering an accordion like backbone, it's shoulders also looked like accordions and both of it's upper arms were like banged up cylinders, it's left arm was a spear and it's right was a clamp, It's head was spherical with glowing yellow eyes it had a clamp-like object for a mouth and on it's head was something like a pointed wizards hat. He then felt a strange thing like he was meant to see it, like he was meant to examine it, like he was meant to…fix it. "Excuse me, Enrique do you have any tools," Double D then asked.

"Sure, it's right in this pile," she responds and then she jumps clear into the pile she was pointing at and when she comes out she has in her hand a light blue tool-box.

"Thanks," answers Double D as he takes the box from her and starts to tinker with it, improving it, making it even better. "All done," says Double D as he puts down the wrench that was in his hand. The robot then lifts it's head in a swift smooth movement, it then walks over to Double D and gives a soft bow, which almost hits Double D in the bad spot being it's only just 6'10".

"Whoa, nice, you might make a good machina maw one day," declares Enrique in somewhat of an insisting way.

"Really you think so," asks Double D happily.

Sinlou then walks in and explains, "Sorry, Enrique I haven't been able to fix the kink in the garment grid, seems your still the only one who can use it Eddiky."

"Ah, man," exclaims Enrique as she sags her body and lowers her head.

"Excuse me but what is this garment grid and what is the kink your talking about," asks Double D nicely.

"Oh, the garment grid is the invention of my ancestor, it is supposed to allow anybody to change their job on the fly even in the midst of combat, however I still haven't managed to figure out how to extend the wavelength beyond that of Eddiky," answers Sinlou unhappily.

"So what your saying is that you can only set it to a specific frequency and cannot boost it to others," asks Double D.

"Affirmative," responds Sinlou raising his head to Double D.

"Interesting to hear, maybe I can be of some assistance," finishes Double D as he leads Sinlou out with him.

Once they leave the others simply shrug and say, "oookaaaayy."

End chapter.

(Scarf has removed the black cloak and is now wearing a deep white robe, carrying a long staff with a wing at the end, and a yellow headband and his usual purple scarf) Hello nice to see you I must now hunt for Shiva and destroy Zanarkand, hahaha.

(Headband pops up)Sorry you had to see that.


	5. The snake, the powers, and the summoner

I am sorry Star Ninja about my behavior before, I was not feeling too good or too much like myself. I especially want to apologize to my bro Headband for covering. I am sorry for not mentioning this before but I do not own the Triple E's or Final Fantasy. P.S. I worked ultra hard to make it sound scientific.

"Lkwer lkk Spherebreakers ib swxj," cries Abrax on the loud speaker.

Eddy then feels in his pocket and pulls out the orange sphere from before and sees the blue ring swirling all about meaning that a sphere had activated. "Enrique, Ed, to the bridge now," yells Eddy as he runs through the door.

Ed then completely oblivious asks, "Who brought the tartar sauce?"

Then Enrique smiling answers, "Maxter has the tartar sauce along with some bacon!" She then runs out of the door.

Ed then runs after her quickly, to get the tarter sauce.

A minute later on the bridge.

"Hey guys what took you so long," yells Eddy at Double D and Sinlou, who just walked in for some parts.

"What are you talking about," asks Sinlou worriedly due to Eddy's loud yelling.

"Hello, a sphere has activated," responds Eddy unkindly.

"What the heck," yells Sinlou scared.

"Hey as soon as you're done playing the yammer yammer game, let's get to the sphere," yells Maxter unhappily.

(Scarf then says to the readers "you are gonna love what happens later.")

"The aohere is in jilija," says Abrax struggling to speak in English.

"So what are we waiting for," yells Eddy as he heads for the drop bay. Once he, Maxter, Enrique, Ed, and Double D are all in Eddy says to himself, "I love this part."

Then the floor slides out from under them in one swift movement and they all fall, of course, flat on the ground, except for Eddy.

"Welcome to Kilika forest," says Eddy to his friends in a welcoming manner.

They arrived at the temple where the sphere is supposed to be.

"Where is that darned sphere," asks Enrique impatiently.

"Just hold your, stupid, horses," responds Maxter to Enrique as if she was his little sister or something, and confidentially she is.

"What is this," asks Double D rather startled by the sudden earthquake. Double D then asks, "an earthquake?"

"No worse a fiend," screams Enrique to Double D as she runs over to steady herself against a wall.

Then a huge serpent like creature rises out of the floor on it's head are two horns in back and 1 long 1 on it's nose, it's tail is still in the ground. The screen shatters and we enter a battle.

"Excuse me but how do we fight," asks Double D as he looks around and sees Maxter and Ed on the sidelines.

"Listen just call Boltz, the machina, he'll come," suggests Enrique as she dodges the creatures first attack with ease.

"Ok, Boltz to me," screams Double D to the sky and out of the sky drops his machina friend. Double D suddenly overcome with a large array of machina knowledge that was hidden in his mind he calls out the attack, "Thundaga!" Boltz then calls down a huge thunderbolt onto its head; charges his spear weapon with it and slams it clear into the monsters skull.

The snake's head then falls off like a skull on a skeleton but then its tail rises out and separates into 4 segments with a claw-like head on each.

"I don't know if we can take on all of these," yells Double D to his comrades as Boltz takes the brunt of the attack from one of the tails. Then almost out of instinct he reaches into his pocket pulls out some tools, works on Boltz and restores 200 of its 400 lost hit points.

"Let me in then," yells Maxter who switches places with his sister, Enrique. "Now watch and learn," screams Maxter as he pulls out dual shotguns and fires about 5 shots at all of the creatures, for those who stink at math that's a total of 20.

"Excuse me but how did you do that," asks Double D questionably.

"Well, in exchange for my turn I can attack all of the enemies at once however it's a weaker move than a regular shot.

"Interesting," responds Double D as he jumps out of the way of a tail segment that made it past Boltz.

"Let me have some fun," yells Enrique as she switches positions with Eddy, and with two black knives in her hand she calls out, "Overdrive!" She runs up to the first segment slashing to her side to cut it in half, she runs by the second and jumps over it slashing through it as she flies over, the third run tries to jump on her and when she lands she ducks lifts her blade and strikes it's underside, and for the final one she just leaves it alone since she can only attack three with her overdrive.

"I'll have a go now," screams Eddy as he gets back in fight by switching with Double D. In his hand is a long rigid blue sword long enough to slice clear through the snake. He then screams out, "Brutal battalion!" He then runs to the left and ride at one time making it appear as if there are two, both of him go to the monster's sides and run at it from both ends and when the destroy it and they collide they reunite back into one.

They then look at the snakes skull that didn't disappear with it's other parts and in it's molar they see a sphere.

"Now this is better," says Maxter as he examines it and sees it is perfectly ok.

"Does anybody know where Ed is," asks Double D looking around.

"He seems to be heading into the temple," answers Enrique in her usual bubbly voice.

A short while later in the temple in the room where the summoners used to give their prayers to gain the power of an aeon.

"Hey I've found Ed," yells Enrique to her friends who were behind a bit.

She looks at Ed who is on his knees hands cupped and up and he is staring into his cupped hands Enrique hears Ed muttering something, something like, "Oh great aeon please grant me thy strength and come to me and my comrades at my call, oh please grant me thine strength Ifrit."

Their friends come in just in time to see strange green, purple and blue lights swirl around and dive into Ed.

Enrique glancing at her friends says, "I think Ed here is a summoner."

End chapter

I hope you enjoyed this chapter so please review and I just have one more thing to say, I wonder where I got the idea Ed became a summoner.


	6. Sorry for a late update

Yoh, thanks Star Ninja. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been working on another one of my fictions for a while but anyways…I don't own E, E & E, or Final Fantasy. Hope you like this chapter.

"Dp Ed giq dis you kwleb to do rglr?" asks Abrax after our heroes tell him about Ed's being a summoner.

Ed simply stands there with a wide grin on his face.

Enrique then translates what Abrax said.

Ed then says happily, "My grandma taught it to me…before she died," as he adds an unhappy note. Ed then goes on with, "Well she told me of the aeons being great beings of power and that prayer would call them to give me safe passage to the world of dreams, without nightmares."

Our heroes then look at Ed surprised he could go a whole sentence without saying…

Ed then yells, "Gravy."

Never mind.

Maxter then reaches into the fridge behind him and pulls out some gravy for Ed and he takes it gratifyingly.

Sinlou and Double D then walk into the room holding onto small things in the palms of their hands.

Double D then says, "Sinlou, with my assistance, has finally managed to extend the wavelength, of the garment grid, to everyone on this ship."

Enrique overcome with happiness runs over to Double D and gives him a big hug, even though he is covered in soot from a small explosion, Double D then blushes more red than a tomato.

Enrique then takes hers from Sinlou's hand and says, "Thanks guys now let's see how do I work this?"

Sinlou then tells them how to use their garment grids.

Enrique then activates hers and uses a leisure dress sphere of a swimmer, and changes into a white bikini and Double D after taking a look at her changes as red as…well actually he changes unnaturally red (If your wondering where I got this idea, come one, this story takes place a millennium after FFX/FFX2 so it's no wonder there are other outfits so get off my case). Ed changes into the outfit I wore at the end of chapter 3 minus the scarf. Double D changes his outfit into the opposite colors of his usual outfit.

Then Enrique says rather happily, "How about we hit the Besaid beach, there's supposed to be a bizarre going on and we can get our hands on some more stuff."

Double D, Sinlou and Eddy all nod their heads in agreement while Ed simply stares blankly at the ceiling with Abrax, wondering what he's supposed to be looking at, and Maxter simply glares seeing as how he's outnumbered, 4:1.

At the Besaid beach.

Double D and Sinlou are at the bizarre buying some more parts for Boltz and maybe some parts to build more machina. Ed is with Eddy's mom, Ebony, and eating some Besaid biscuits. Enrique is laying on the beach getting a tan, like she can get any tanner. Maxter however is looking at the knickknacks at different shops looking for anything to help them in their search for spheres.

Maxter then let's his eyes rest on a black marble the size of his fist, he then buys it off the man who is selling it for 500 gald, and dusts it off revealing it to be a sphere. He then stuffs it in his pocket for until he gets on the ship.

On the Breaker.

Maxter is smiling happily as he reveals his bargain to his allies. Sinlou then snatches the sphere and starts to decipher its contents.

Enrique then switches back to her usual attire and starts playing with her garment grid by switching constantly.

Ed has his head in the fridge as he looks for toast, with his tush wagging.

Double D then runs a scan to search for any sphere activity. After a scan showing no activity they all decide to turn in.

End Chapter

Hey everyone Scarf here, and I'm in the mood for…killing some fiends (Scarf puts on an outfit like Tidus's and pulls out a sword like the brotherhood and starts slashing at some tigerlike fiends.


End file.
